mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Paul-D/Totaldramaman
IS THIS ALL I AM TO YOU? Totaldramaman was a member of this wiki from April-September 2009. On the night of September 10, 2009, he made his last contribution to the site. He was an interesting person, with his name being quite ironic, due to all the drama he caused. He stole catchphrases from Blanky, added pictures he never used, had a huge fight over a picture of Yvette, in which he didn't want a better picture to be used because Yvette doesn't talk, but her mouth was open... he made a lot of wars with Skull and Kogasa, and in the words of Kogasa "It's 2013. I'm fifteen now. I still want to punch him." Eventually, it was revealed that his sister may have made many edits through his account. Why do I present you with this information? Because I knew him. I defended him at one point. And I know where he went. What is my relation to Drama? Well I knew him from school. He lived just down my street. He was my best friend, but MySims Wiki changed his life, and his personality. According to Drama, he was leaving a message on Blanky's talk page, and by looking at the conversation, it was about his blog images, which were deleted. His abusive father caught him talking to Blanky, and went on to smash his computer against a fireplace. He was distraught. At this point I should mention that we'll... he's a special case. He may have a mental disorder, and because I was his best friend, I can assume this, especially when you spend so much time with a person like this. He wouldn't speak to me. Eventually, he started to talk again, and explained what happened. This really affected him, though. He started getting whiny, and if I would disagree with him, he would shun me. He eventually got so far that he gave me a reward system for agreeing with him. I got really mad at that point, so he started pissing off all of my friends. He got a new computer for Christmas, but his dad grounded him from the Internet until the spring. Our friendship went downhill fast, and just before he was going to get access to the Internet again (which I knew because he would draw a picture of Buddy and T.O.B.O.R. next to the amount of days he had left every day before school), I slapped him across the face to try to knock some sense into him. He stopped talking to me, but then, about a week later, he pretended like nothing happened. However, it seems that somehow he forgot about MySims Wiki. He still thought we were best friends, and I just tried to be nice to him because I was sorry. He visited my house one day in the beginning of the summer, but then he disappeared. Literally. He moved out of his house. He didn't go to my school. He was just gone. So, I actually got worried. I wanted to hear from him, but over the course of a year, I just forgot about him. I would look at the MySims Wiki, but he never logged in to his account again. He never showed up. And he still never has. I don't know what happened to his house. Either his parents divorced, and his mom lost her home and took Drama with her, or they moved and never told me. I don't know. But what I do know, is that he is still alive. He messaged me this on May 14, 2013. "Hey, long time no see. I'm alive and as ugly as ever. I don't know what happened to you and all the other stalkers. I'm proud to be your bellhop, pal! Bye." I never replied to him, but after telling the chat about it, I decided to reply to him, saying. "I've been here. The whole time. Where are you? You moved and never told me." I don't know if he'll say anything back, but I was careful not to mention MySims Wiki. I don't know if he forgot about it, lost his password, or just moved on. I don't want to make him remember, and haunt this Wiki forever. If he hasn't come back, I don't think he will. Thank God, and if you read all of this, thank you. Category:Blog posts